


Bruised hearts (and empty bottles)

by Felicia (Fillerh)



Series: The 100 Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Could be seen as romantic, I just wanted to write, M/M, One-Shot, Other, could also be seen as platonic, so here goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillerh/pseuds/Felicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy finds Murphy drinking alone by the dropship. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised hearts (and empty bottles)

“Murphy, stop it.”  
“Why? It’s my life, I can waste it however I want,” Murphy grumbled to the annoyed Bellamy and took a swig from the bottle of moonshine he’d found in the now abandoned dropship. He was unsure as to why the broken metal structure with charred bones of unknown grounders strewn around it felt so much more like home than Arkadia. Perhaps it was because here no one would stare. Here, no one could send him hateful glares. No one could judge him for what he’d done.

He took another swig from the bottle. He’d done what he had to survive. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. The images he’d tried so hard to forget flashed before him. Charlotte. Connor. Myles. The boy from the grounder village. Actually, the entire village. The people who died from the plague he brought.

Another swig. He’d done what he had to.  
“Murphy, come back to Arkadia. You’ll freeze to death out here.”  
“Why do you care, huh?”  
“You’re still my responsibility.”  
He stopped the bottle a mere inch from his lips and snorted.  
“Just leave me alone. We both know you don’t care.” He paused. Breathed in the cold autumn air. The stars were so much prettier from earth. “You know what? We both know no one would care.” 

Bellamy sat down next to him. Both boys were still as they thought about the other. 

Bellamy didn’t hate Murphy. He still irrationally blamed him for Charlotte’s death, and although he couldn’t forget what he’d done to Charlotte and the two boys, he could forgive. Before everything went south he had been his ally. Bellamy had even seen the younger boy as his friend. Maybe even more at some point.

Murphy’s thoughts were on the same subject, only difference being that his were tainted with betrayal. If Bellamy hadn’t hung him Charlotte and Connor and Myles might still be alive. Maybe Finn hadn't freaked out. Maybe Finn would be alive. The grounder village would be alive. The grounders would've been allies earlier. Clarke wouldn't have had to kill everyone in the mountain. She would still be in Arkadia. Or maybe it wasn’t Bellamy’s fault. If Murphy hadn’t given in to the torture, he wouldn’t have come back. He wouldn’t have killed all those people.

Another swig. He should've gone with Jaha while he had the chance. His eyes started to sting, and he found himself pathetically wiping away a tear. _Stupid_.

Bellamy noticed, and put an arm around the shivering boy. Murphy found himself leaning into the touch, unable to remember the last time someone had touched him with good intentions. He wasn't sure Bellamy had good intentions, but he had hope.

The older man held the shaking boy, and he didn't say anything. He was starting to care for him once again, and if he tried, he could see how the other had reasoned. Hell, would Bellamy be different after being betrayed? Bellamy didn’t know the answer, and it bothered him. He gently stroke Murphy’s hair while he cried, not saying anything. It wasn’t much, but for now, it was enough.


End file.
